


Best Hedge Bitches

by altocello



Series: Magicians Cards [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which Julia and Kady are awesome collaborators.





	Best Hedge Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing series of cards. Completed for The Welters Challenge 2018.

[](https://orig00.deviantart.net/a119/f/2018/120/d/a/da070b80af047885962bbc1d9251d4c2-dcaacco.jpg)  
Also on:  
[DA](https://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Best-Hedge-Bitches-742872840) | [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/173462409544/best-hedge-bitches-in-which-julia-and-kady-are) | [DW](https://altocello.dreamwidth.org/55736.html)

**Author's Note:**

> As always this would be so much the poorer without the help of my amazing betas, Jelazakazone and Amphigoury; thanks, guys, this one literally wouldn't be what it is without you!


End file.
